Magical Ninja in Ouran High School Host Club
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: When Naruko is reborn into an unfamiliar body She soon realizes that she reincarnated differently than others. Nobody ever has their memories intact so she is surprised to wake in the cupboard under the stairs. She immediately starts preparing to take care of her own life for once.


_**Magical Ninja in Ouran High School Host Club**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _When Naruko is reborn into an unfamiliar body She soon realizes that she reincarnated differently than others. Nobody ever has their memories intact so she is surprised to wake in the cupboard under the stairs. She immediately starts preparing to take care of her own life for once._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, Ouran High School Host club or any related franchises._

 _ **Prologue: Run Away Kitsune**_

For what feels several millennia she floats through this strange space. The fur-ball beside her seems to be snoring, she realizes as she starts to awaken. She has been near awakening for nearly three years now, or so she guesses by the seconds she counts. After several seconds she hears a banging on a door, which shouldn't exist. "Freak, get breakfast ready!" Naruko briefly re-enters her mindscape and makes a few dozen clones to organize it all and remove the blocks she senses on her power.

Coming back to the real world she gets dressed in seconds before she exits the cupboard. Her aunt always bought her cheap dresses since she was unwilling to buy whole outfits for her. There is also the fact that Dudley's clothes are for boys and seeing a girl wearing such when the family could afford it would be extremely abnormal. She goes to the kitchen, already having learned the cooking recipes of this household thanks to advancing time in her mindscape.

She quickly sets to cooking a special recipe that Dudley usually likes. She gets tater tots, eggs, and a few vegetables before reaching for the seasoning usually reserved for special events. None of them notice what she is doing in the cabinet but the five year old cooks her food to perfection. After several minutes she has four plates on the table since she is refusing to do without food today.

After she sets their meal at the table Dudley rushes into the room and sees the fourth setting before wailing loudly. She promptly sits next to Petunia as she feels her new power thrum under her skin, her power is ready to defend her is needed. The adults enter and Vernon's face turns purple. She ignores him as she serves herself some food.

"I'll be leaving for the rest of the year today. I don't want to live here, however, I want you to take me to the other freaks. However, I discovered something protecting you guys as long as you are say you are willing to take me in. Actually being willing is not necessary. And me being here one month a year is required to keep the wards protecting you up." Vernon still seems pissed so she looks at him with eyes so similar to those of Gaara of the Sand. Vernon's purple face pales at the sight of that dead look in her eyes.

"Finish eating breakfast and I'll take you." Petunia says with a smooth tone of voice.

Naruko ignores her as she continues to eat her food. Dudley just seems confused about the whole thing and he reluctantly sits next to Naruko. Naruko finishes eating rather quickly, forcing petunia to hurry up. Naruko knows that she is going to have a hell of a lot of fun.

* * *

Naruko, thanks to a henge, is wondering down Diagon Alley in disguise as an eleven-year-old girl. For now she isn't buying anything, she is heading toward the bank wishful of meeting with her accountant, hopefully she does get in with him or her today. She goes up the steps to Gringotts, noticing the nasty glares sent to her by the guards. She looks around before seeing a 'beings help desk' which she promptly goes over to.

Peering over the desk she sees the utter confusion on the man's face. "I'd like to meet with a Vaults Manager, please." He gives a curt nods as he gets the nasty look on his face again.

"Follow Lurnott." She nods with a bright smile.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day." He looks stumped as she turns, finding a tougher looking goblin behind her.

The new goblin guides her down a hall to the right before they stop in a conference room. "Please drop the disguise before things get nasty." The goblin says to her earning an amused twinkle in her eyes. She makes the ram sign, seeing the man stiffen beside her, before the illusion causes a poof of smoke. Seconds later she stands before him in her five-year-old glorious body.

She knows that with her being lithe, well muscled, and having porcelain skin makes her be more like a curiosity. "Sorry, I didn't want to get mobbed as the girl who lived. Plus people would ask questions if a five year old went around alone." The goblin nods, now a little wary of her, before he motions for her to follow him once more.

After several long minutes they arrive at the office of a rather stern looking goblin compared to those she has seen thus far. "Sit." He commands her earning a raised eyebrow before she complies. "What do you want?" He seems to be confused by her appearance of being alone.

"Sir, first I wish you a good day." He nods and motions for her to continue, "I want emancipation… I want nobody else to know about it either." She feels her nine, furry fox tails sway behind her as her ears twitch alertly. The goblin chuckles at the news.

"Usually a Kitsune is considered emancipated at the age they come into their inheritance. Therefore nobody can interfere anyway. Is there anything else?" She blinks before nodding to him curtly.

"I would like to request a basic guide to Magical England, Magical Japan, and to have access to all my vaults, please." he frowns at her for some reason.

"I will see about the two guides. For now I can get you a test to determine exactly what you have inherited." She grins happily as she bobs her head in agreement. He pulls a parchment out followed by a silver, ruby encrusted dagger.

She takes the dagger and slices the palm of her hand before flexing her muscles above the parchment. After a few moments the page begins glowing and her hand heals completely. The goblin seems confused for some reason. "I channeled my power into my blood." He snaps his head toward her, with an appraising eye looking her over again.

"Nicely done, this means that the parchment will scan for all possible inheritances, even those your inheritances have inherited from." Naruko nods before waiting patiently, about an hour later a huge scroll is formed, which lists every little asset ranging from properties, inheritances, vaults, to shares in business and the status for everything in detail.

"Now, I would like to ask a team of goblins to start visiting the vaults and getting spell books that I can learn from. This likely means I will have to have my magic potency and amount scanned to ensure that they know exactly what I can cast." The goblin raises his eyebrow again, likely amused by her need to study. He chuckles a little before bringing a clean sheet of parchment out and writing some things on it.

"These are the types of files typically in each family vault. Look through and see if there is anything else you would like from the vaults." She nods as he begins digging through his drawer for the power test, or so she presumes.

 **~~Books~~**

 **Journals**

 **History Books**

 **Potions Books**

 **Record Books (For things such as accounting and home details)**

 **Contracts – technically not a book but some might need to be reviewed**

 **Children's books**

 **Myth books**

 **Magical Creature books**

 **Language books**

 **Magical language Books**

 **Magical Theory books**

 **Etc.**

She hums at the thought of some of this absolutely needing attending to, either for information or to preserve. "I want all the books of each type in their own trunk except for the following. I want the magical studies books together, the theory, creature, potions and the children's books that are telling children about the basics or theory." The goblin gives her an upset look.

"While I suggest having goblins oversee the work house elves may be a better option, and a cheaper one in the long run. House elves are magical servants who may also sort your vaults if you wish for them to." Naruko nods in agreement before the goblin sighs and hands him a parchment. "Blood again." He says as Naruko grabs the knife again. The process repeats but the goblin is flabbergasted at her power level. Taking the paper she reads it.

 _ **Merlin Scale**_

 _ **Name: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze-Nara**_

 _ **Rank: 1st Class Sorcerer – 1st Class Magus**_

 _ **NOTICE: Nine-Tailed Kitsune**_

 _ **Merlin Scale (BMM): 987**_

 _ **Merlin Scale (AMM): 5379**_

 _ **Average Adult (AMM): 571**_

 _ **END SEQUENCE**_

She whistles lowly with the information in mind; obviously, from the goblin's reaction, she is extremely powerful. "And I'm not even fully matured yet." She dryly comments with pure amusement aiming at the Vaults Manager. The goblin in front of her shivers violently as he recalls that information. "And if I continue my rigorous training I may even surpass both of these Magical Maturation rates." She almost giggles at the look of dread on the goblin's face.

Snapping her fingers jolts the goblin into squealing in surprise. He sees the amusement on her face and takes a deep breath to calm himself. "That is absolutely true. Knowing this almost every spell in existence is under your control." She nods in acceptance before clearing her throat.

"For now I think it wise to assign someone to look over my accounts as a steward. Also, I'd like you to be my Steward if you are willing." The goblin stares at her, with wide eyes showing her a little of what he thinks of that.

"Milady, why choose a lowly goblin like me? Why not another human?" Naruto chuckles a little at his annoyingly innocent question.

"First, I must admit that I am capable of making clones from my shadow. These clones can learn anything that anyone else knows with a little trick that transfers the knowledge of between one and ten targets to the user. My five clones, in disguise as insects, are currently sneaking around Gringotts looking for goblins to 'learn' from. From what I see from your kin's point of view the majority of goblins are excellent financial experts." The goblin looks a little annoyed as he stands from behind his desk angrily. He draws his weapon and points it at her.

"Why have you raided our knowledge-base?!" The goblin gives a guttural growl in vicious anger.

"Simply because I have been denied knowledge that I now know Albus Dumbledore swore to tell me. Also may I give an Oath of Oathkeeper?" The goblin freezes at the thought. Naruko knows that Oathkeeper is a divinity that makes sure every oath given is kept true.

"Proceed." The goblin says, calming somewhat at the thought of Naruko offering such a serious oath.

Naruko pauses to think for several seconds. After several minutes of reviewing what to say she clears her throat and continues."I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter, formerly Ivy Euphemia Lily Potter, do hereby give an oath of Oathkeeper. This oath constitutes the following… I will not share or teach others any goblin secrets in any way or fashion. I will make shadow clones to procure copies of every book I have inherited, even the rare or 'last copy' books. All these copies will be transferred into a vault known as the Goblin Community Vault, which shall only be for goblins." Naruko pauses for a breath coughing a little before she continues.

"I also swear to give at least one copy of all the experimental recipes and notes for anything not yet created. This includes spells, potions and items, and the goblin who finishes the product gets credit for the whole thing. And thus Oathkeeper keep my oath true." She feels her magic hum for some reason, and she realizes that Magic saw it as a sin to steal that knowledge.

"Is magic alive?" She whispers quietly to the goblin. Said goblin gives her a mischievous look as he clasps his hands in front of him.

"To be honest what you felt just then, which I felt it as well, was a different form of Magic known as Karma. Karma is the universe's inherit magic which helps the universe and the divinities decide what a person deserves for anything and everything they do. Your karma wasn't in the negative, nowhere near it, but Karma boosted your karma for some reason." Naruko's eyebrow twitches as she realizes why she has boosted karma.

"Oi, Karma! Don't boost my karma for having the decency to treat others as a person! I know that they look different and seem strange but it is obvious they have the same things we do, Emotions, family, jobs, and all of it. Don't do something like that ever again!" She says angrily towards the heavens. Seconds later, and as she nears the end of her rant, her Karma spikes again. "GAH! STOP IT, KARMA!" Finally she sighs and starts pouting instead. She glares as she hears the snickers from the goblin and the guards that have entered the room.

"Karma seems to like you, little one." She turns toward the goblin speaking and sees an eloquently dressed goblin is addressing her.

"Well I don't like Karma right now! I have morals and that is included in my morals. Getting boosts for following my morals isn't right!" She winces as she feels another boost and she glares into space.

" _ **Well, little ones… This is quite interesting."**_ A coy voice says from everywhere in the room at once. " _ **Since you don't want the Karma Points you can buy something from me…"**_ Naruko twitches with a riled up frown of righteous anger.

"What one earth do you have that I would want!" Naruko grinds her teeth at the tittering laugh echoing around the room.

" _ **I have a task for you, but part of that will pay as the Karma payment. However, maybe you could want to know everything about what you should know. Especially with Voldemort still alive. And that is the mission… Destroy the six Horcruxes of Tom Marvolo Riddle! Death has also promised to reward you for such a thing. After all, you always wanted to have family, and Death knows where the descendants of the Potter Family Squibs live at."**_ Naruto freezes up at the news. She sighs as she automatically nods. Suddenly a wisp of black smoke exits her forehead screaming and crying. A compass appears and points in the right direction after the soul is sealed into it.

" _ **Follow the arrow and it will not lead you astray. Also, having the compass allows you to bypass all curses inset in all the things and their locations. Once this is done I will make sure you get your reward as you will.**_ _ **Tap each horcrux against this compass and the soul fragments will be gathered inside.**_ _ **"**_ Naruko nods before grabbing the compass and following it with the goblins trailing after her.

She just knows that this horcrux hunt will be fun, not.

* * *

It took five weeks to get all the soul shards gathered, the last one was at Hogwarts and now she is running away from a few professors and Prefects. Suddenly she barely dodges a stunner before she realizes that she is cornered. "Child, why are you here without your parents? Do you not think you are worrying them?" Naruko turns toward the man angrily.

"Says the man who sent me into an abusive home!" She says coldly. Dumbledore freezes in recognition before the Gryffindor Head of House whirls toward him. "I am lucky I managed to get the horcrux out of my head." She says scathingly. She taps the compass against Helga Hufflepuff's cup. They watch in horror as the last soul fragment is reunited with it's other parts. Sneaking into the Malfoy Manor was easier than this.

Before anyone can react the other staff are bound and gagged by Dumbledore's spell, which misses Naruko thanks to good reflexes. "I'm Sorry, Ivy, but you must die to get the Horcrux out." He aims his wand at her before they all find three major beings made of pure magic between them.

" **Ah, yes. The wand I sent out into the world. How disgusting that it is in this dark wizard's hand."** Death gently takes his wand from the man before handing it and a cloak to Harry. Suddenly, the ring floats out of his pocket and Naruko glares at the deity. The three items merge into some strange bracelet. **"This is the CLAIDS I designed when younger. It will teach you anything you wish to know. Especially now that Knowledge has blessed it."**

Another walks up to her and hands her the bracelet with a gentle aura radiating from him. **"Yes, I seem to dislike the Judas Goat as well. Harry, I found that he denied you what knowledge you were meant to hold. This CLAIDS will teach you exactly what it is that you should have known and learned as you grew up."** The matronly woman in yellow clears her throat.

"Is it true?" She aims the question at the Judas Goat as he was labeled. "You were planning on killing her all along, weren't you?" Dumbledore glares heatedly at her as his magic is suppressed by Karma.

" **Correct, I am the divinity known as Karma. I have chosen Naruko. I am a flip side of Magic, as are the two others behind me. We are all part of magic, us divinities are made of Magic's Life-Stream and we will return when see sees no use for us. Naruko, the little girl Dumbledore was about to kill, is not just Death's Master. But Knowledge and I come with Death as Servants, and it seems we are needed."** The lovely looking woman giggles at them. Snape looks distraught at the news.

" **Because of this we are going to teach Naruko after stealing Dumbledore's magic."** seconds later and they all awaken in their beds as if it was a dream.


End file.
